The technology in this application is described in an example Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) context, where Evolved HSPA extends and improves the performance of existing 3rd generation (3G) mobile telecommunication networks using WCDMA protocols. A simplified 3G Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) for understanding the basic foundation of an Evolved HSPA system is shown in FIG. 1a. A Radio Network Controller (RNC) communicates with one or more core network nodes which are connected to one or more other networks, e.g., the Internet, public and private telephone networks, etc., over IuCS and IuPS interfaces. The RNC also communicates with one or more NodeBs over and IuB interface and other RNCs over an IuR interface. NodeB is the term used in 3G for a radio base station. NodeBs and User Equipments (UEs) communication over an air interface Uu using radio communications.
In HSPA and HSPA+ today, it is desirable to locate more functionalities in the NodeB rather than the RNC. But this creates multiple problems. One problem is the RNC setting up many UE measurements on behalf of the NodeB and then relaying the measurement reports received from UEs via the NodeB to the NodeB. The RNC may or may not have performed additional processing on such reports before relaying them back to the NodeB. This causes delay of the measurement reports and extra processing in the RNC.
While it is possible to intercept the measurement reports in the NodeB by “sniffing” all uplink (UL) upper protocol layer, e.g., RRC signaling, messages, this is problematic. Using RRC signaling messages as an example, “sniffing” all RRC messages means that the NodeB must at least partially decode all RRC messages, the NodeB must use the ASN.1 syntax for the RRC messages, and that the current protocol architecture is violated. Another, a second, problem is that, for computer-implemented functionalities that do not involve the RNC or the RRC protocol layer, there are currently only limited means of communication between the UE and the NodeB or other network nodes at the MAC or lower level.